toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Quests
Raid Quests, also known as are long-duration quests that involve multiple battles leading to a final boss fight. Raid Quests are the only known source of Akabane Swords, the core material in restoring Okatana, and can also drop Aradama Steel, another item used in crafting Okatana, Ougi Scrolls and Awakening Purifying Bells. Entering a Raid Quest requires Aradama Nest Maps; 10 are used for each Easy Raid Quest, and 20 are used for each Hard Raid Quest. Unlike other Quests, players are not given the option to pick a Friend to assist them in Raid Quests. Only the Aradama in the final boss encounter will give a chance to drop an Akabane Sword. 2★ Swords can drop from Easy Raid Quests and 3★ Swords can drop from Hard Raid Quests. Raid Quest Interface Top * Map Name - Shows the name and difficulty of the map currently explored. * Chest Indicators - Shows the number of Gold and Silver chests obtained. * Exit Button - Tapping the brown door icon will give the player the option to exit the map. Upon exiting the map this way, the quest is forfeited. No items consumed will be reimbursed and no items received from the map at the moment of forfeiture will be given to the player. Right * Current Unit Members - Shows the Main Members exploring the map. Information is similar to the combat interface, including the portraits of the Main Members, Attribute, current HP, and formation position. Left * Secret Chests Remaining - Shows the number of Secret Chests that are yet to be found and picked up. * Boss Key - Shows whether the key unlocking the boss fight is found. Middle Shows the entire map as twenty cells. On each Raid Quest, each cell can be designated as "empty" or contain a First Aid Kit, a Secret Chest, or the map's final boss. * the Player - The player's unit is represented by a caricature of the unit's leader. Tapping a cell adjacent to the player's current location moves the unit to that cell, with outcomes depending on the content of the cell. * Empty Orange and Brown Cells - Represents unexplored cells. Tapping these cells can either trigger an enemy encounter or do nothing. If you hear a monster's roar, prepare for battle! Regardless of outcome, the cell is marked as explored, and will change color to purple. * Danger Level - Appears on adjacent unexplored cells as an estimate of how difficult an encounter on that cell would be if the player stumbles upon an enemy encounter there. Higher Danger Level values means a higher possibility of meeting tougher Aradama. NOTE: A cell with a low Danger Level can still give players an enemy encounter—it all comes down to chance! * Purple Cells - Indicate cells that were already explored by the player. * Secret Chest - Black boxes located on top of unexplored cells. Stepping on a cell with a Secret Chest on it will reveal whether it is a Gold Chest, a Silver Chest, or the key to unlocking the boss fight. * First Aid Kit - A cell with a cyan briefcase with a red-and-white cross symbol on top of it. Stepping on this cell fully heals your unit's Main Members. * Boss Fight Cell - A cell that guarantees a boss fight encounter. It can only be traversed by finding the key throughout the map. Defeating the monsters in this encounter finishes the map and gives players the items they found within the map. Combat As with your typical combat scenario, Raid Quests involve fighting against Aradama in multiple waves, although one Raid Quest can (and will) involve several individual battles. Take note that despite the indication in the Information Window, Aradama belonging to all three Attributes can appear on each non-boss battle, making it generally risky to bring a single-Attribute unit to a Raid Quest if you plan to explore all cells. Due to the multiple-battle nature of Raid Quests, Support Members that are used in one battle can be used in another battle on the same Raid Quest. Players are recommended to use up all the Support Points they accumulate in each battle, especially because the current HP of all Main Members will carry over to the next encounter. Another perk of Raid Quests is the fact that any downed Main Members return with 1 HP at the end of each battle, giving the chance for players to regroup and find a First Aid Kit before taking on the final boss. At the end of each Raid Quest, players will receive two pieces of Aradama Steel with rarity corresponding to the difficulty and attribute of the map as a completion reward. Raid Quest List * Demon Mountain of Red Blade (紅刃の魔山) ** Normal Mode ** Hard Mode ** Very Hard Mode * Demon Mountain of Green Claw (翆爪の魔山) ** Normal Mode ** Hard Mode ** Very Hard Mode * Demon Mountain of Blue Fang (蒼牙の魔山) ** Normal Mode ** Hard Mode ** Very Hard Mode Tips * Since the sole condition in finishing a Raid Quest is defeating the final boss, players have two options in traversing the map. Choosing to go straight to the boss fight will give a less time-consuming way to hunt for Akabane Swords in exchange for missing out on a bigger haul of Aradama Steel. Alternatively, exploring the whole map maximizes each Raid Quest in terms of yield, but drastically slows down one's progress on each Raid Quest. * Always save one First Aid Kit for until the boss fight, especially if your unit is struggling. A unit with maxed out HP will have a higher chance to win a boss fight than a unit of injured members. Category:Game Content